Real Life
Did you know all the butterflies in Flutter are real life species? All of the butterflies in Flutter: Butterfly Sanctuary are based on real butterflies! This pages shows the real life pendants of the game's butterflies! __TOC__ Core Sets Aztec Set 2 Pale Sulphur.jpg|2 Pale Sulphur 9 Banded Orange.jpg|9 Banded Orange 17 Sara Longwing.jpg|17 Sara Longwing 18 BD.jpg|18 BD Wayang Set 3 Leopard.jpg|3 Leopard Common Jezabel.png|7 Common Jezebel 39 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing.jpg|39 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing 25 Common Rose.jpg|25 Common Rose 41 Sea Green Swallowtail.jpg|41 Sea Green Swallowtail Maua Set 29 Dotted Border.jpg|29 Dotted Border 47 Western Blue Beauty.jpg|47 Western Blue Beauty 43 Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph.jpg|43 Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph Mariposa Set 1 Wood White.jpg|1 Wood White 44 Peacock.jpg|44 Peacock Amigo Set 67 Orange Sulphur.jpg|67 Orange Sulphur 68 Pipevine Swallowtail.jpg|68 Pipevine Swallowtail 69 Five-bar Swordtail.jpg|69 Five-bar Swordtail 70 Jewelled Nawab.jpg|70 Jewelled Nawab Mayan Star Set 4 Cephus Blue Ringlet.jpg|4 Cephus Blue Ringlet 13 Zebra Longwing.jpg|13 Zebra Longwing 14 Tigerwing.jpg|14 Tigerwing 24 Blue Morpho.jpg|24 Blue Morpho 30 Paradise Phantom.jpg|30 Paradise Phantom 34 Blue Doctor.JPG|34 Blue Doctor 37 Great Blue Hookwing.jpg|37 Great Blue Hookwing Papakura Set 5 Cycad Blue.jpg|5 Cycad Blue 46 Purple Spotted Swallowtail.jpg|46 Purple-Spotted Swallowtail 40 Silky Owl.jpg|40 Silky Owl Paradise Set Tiger_Longwing_butterfly.jpg|15 Tiger Longwing Oak_Blue_butterfly.jpg|32 Oak Blue Dido_Longwing_butterfly.jpg|22 Dido Longwing Small_Postman_butterfly.jpg|16 Small Postman Obi_Island_Birdwing_butterfly.jpg|38 Obi Island Birdwing Turmeric Set 6 Orange Albatross.jpg|6 Orange Albatross 36 Red Lacewing.jpg|36 Red Lacewing ZZ3 Prioneris clemanthe.jpg|29 RedSpot Sawtooth Citlali Set 8 Silvery Blue.jpg|9 Silvery Blue 23 Monarch.jpg|23 Monarch Glasswing_Butterfly.jpg|12 Glasswing 11 Spicebush Swallowtail.jpg|11 Spicebush Swallowtail 20 Eastern Black Swallowtail.jpg|20 Eastern Black Swallowtail 27 Kingpage Swallowtail.jpg|27 Kingpage Swallowtail 45 Zebra Swallowtail.jpg|45 Zebra Swallowtail Saltar Set Mesosemia loruhama KirstenH1151-002a.jpg|71 Loruhama Eyemark 72 Broad-banded Demon.jpg|72 Broad-banded Demon 73_Tomato.JPG|73 Tomato 74 Corinna Daggerwing.jpg|74 Corinna Daggerwing Rama-rama Set 10 Leopard Lacewing.jpg|10 Leopard Lacewing 21 Dark Blue Tiger.jpg|21 Dark-Blue Tiger 19 Emerald Swallowtail.jpg|19 Emerald Swallowtail Uzuri Set 33 Fig-Tree Blue.jpg|33 Fig-tree Blue 48 Silver Salamis.jpg|48 Silver Salamis 31 Giant Blue Swallowtai.jpg|31 Giant Blue Swallowtail 49 Sunset Moth.jpg|49 Sunset Moth Itzamna Set 42 Amazon Beauty.jpg|42 Amazon Beauty 28 Cramer's 88.jpg|28 Cramer's 88 35 Pastel Papillion.jpg|35 Pastel Papillion 50 Gold-Drop Helicopis.JPG|50 Gold-Drop Helicopis Limited Sets Leafwing Set Memphis_glauce_centralis_M_04-SRNP-55813-DHJ307754.jpg|51 Glauce Leafwing 52 Acidalia Leafwing.jpg|52 Acidalia Leafwing 53 Scarlett Leafwing.jpg|53 Scarlett Leafwing 54 Superb Leafwing.jpg|54 Superb Leafwing Perisama Set 59 Manu Perisama.jpg|59 Manu Perisama 60 Humboldt's Perisama.jpg|60 Humboldt's Perisama Perisama-clisithera-beaufouri-MR-HOLOTYPE.jpg|61 Hewitson's Perisama 62 Lilac-banded Euselasia.jpg|62 Lilac-banded Euselasia Shamrock Set 55 Green Hairstreak.jpg|55 Green Hairstreak 56 Holly Blue.jpg|56 Holly Blue quercus.jpg|57 Purple Hairstreak 58 Comma.jpg|58 Comma Tsubasa Set 63 Black Veined White.jpg|63 Black-Veined White 64 Common Bluebottle.jpg|64 Common Bluebottle 65 Orange Tip.jpg|65 Orange Tip 66 Freyer's Purple Emperor.jpg|66 Freyer's Purple Emperor Nawab Set 75 Emerald Nawab.jpg|75 Emerald Nawab 76 Shan Nawab.jpg|76 Shan Nawab 77 Blue Nawab.jpg|77 Blue Nawab 78 Great Nawab.jpg|78 Great Nawab Admiral Set 79 Red Admiral.jpg|79 Red Admiral 80 Yellow Admiral.jpg|80 Yellow Admiral 81 White Admiral.jpg|81 White Admiral 82 Meadow Argus.jpg|82 Meadow Argus Fantasma Set 83 Exquisite Sailor.jpg|83 Exquisite Sailor 84 Pyropina Phantom.jpg|84 Pyropina Phantom 85 Red Flasher.jpg|85 Red Flasher 86 Amber Phantom.jpg|86 Amber Phantom Festive Set Snowflake_(Real_Life).png|93 Snowflake Common Brimstone.png|94 Common Brimstone Starry Night Cracker.png|95 Starry Night Cracker Mourning Cloak.jpg|96 Mourning Cloak Mabille's Red Glider.png|97 Mabille's Red Glider Harmonia Mantle.png|98 Harmonia Mantle Birdwing Set 99 Cairns Birdwing.jpg|99 Cairns Birdwing 100 Queen Alexandra's Birdwing.jpg|100 Queen Alexandra's Birdwing 101 Southern Tailed Birdwing.jpg|101 Southern Tailed Birdwing 102 Wallace's Golden Birdwing.jpg|102 Wallace's Golden Birdwing Aphrodite Set Tongeia Zuthus.jpg|103 Tibetan Cupid Talicada Nyseus.jpg|104 Red Pierrot Parides Eurimedes.jpg|105 True Cattleheart Eooxylides Tharis.jpg|106 Branded Imperial Acraea Set Acraea Circeis.jpg|89 White Acraea Acraea Alciope.jpg|88 Hewitson's Acraea Acraea Encedana.jpg|91 Pierres Acraea Acraea Perenna.jpg|90 Falcate Acraea Acraea Igola.jpg|92 Dusky Veined Acraea Acraea_Natalica2.jpg|92 Natal Acraea Quetzal Set Papilio Glaucus.jpg|107 Tiger Swallowtail Chorinea Amazon.jpg|108 Amazon Angel Papilio Andraemon.jpg|109 Bahamian Swallowtail Protographium Epidaus.jpg|110 Kite Swallowtail Colotis Set Nepheronia thalassina.jpg|115 Blue Vagrant Colotis euippe.jpg|116 Smokey Orange Tip Colotis Regina.jpg|117 Queen Purple Tip Colotis Zoe.jpg|118 Colotis Zoe Jezebel Set 111 Red-banded Jezebel.jpg|111 Red-banded Jezebel Black Jezebel.jpg|112 Black Jezebel Imperial Jezebel.jpg|113 Imperial Jezebel Red-Spotted Jezebel.jpg|114 Red-spotted Jezebel Metalmark Set 121 Starry Night Metalmark.jpg|121 Starry Night Metalmark 120 Regal Metalmark.jpg|120 Regal Metalmark 122 Huebners Metalmark.jpg|122 Huebner's Metalmark 119 Apollo Metalmark.jpg|119 Apollo Metalmark Forester Set 123 Tentyris Forester.jpg|123 Tentyris Forester 124 Edwards' Forester.jpg|124 Edwards' Forester 125 Blue-banded Forester.jpg|125 Blue-banded Forester 126 Janetta Forester.jpg|126 Janetta Forester 127 Resplendent Forester.jpg|127 Resplendent Forester Skipper Set 128 Tropical Checkered Skipper.jpg|128 Tropical Checkered Skipper 129 Long-Tailed Skipper.jpg|129 Long-Tailed Skipper 130 Guava Skipper.jpg|130 Guava Skipper 131 Sachem Skipper.jpg|131 Sachem Skipper 132 Matho Skipper.jpg|132 Matho Skipper 133 Blood-Red Skipper.jpg|133 Blood-Red Skipper Cracker Set 134 Febura Cracker.jpg|134 Febura Cracker 135 Yellow Cracker.jpg|135 Yellow Cracker 136 Amazon Blue Cracker.jpg|136 Amazon Blue Cracker 137 Red Cracker.jpg|137 Red Cracker Majutsu Set 142 Black Swallowtail.JPG|142 Black Swallowtail File:143 Dead Leaf.jpg|143 Dead Leaf 144 Pale Owl.jpg|144 Pale Owl 145 Spider-Wing Cupid.jpg|145 Spider-Wing Cupid Hairstreak Set 138 Carla Hairstreak.jpg|138 Carla Hairstreak 139 Great Blue Hairstreak.JPG|139 Great Blue Hairstreak 140 Crowned Hairstreak.JPG|140 Crowned Hairstreak 141 Large Fairy Hairstreak.jpg|141 Large Fairy Hairstreak Silverbell Set 146 Frosted Elfin.jpg|146 Frosted Elfin 147 Malayan Snow Flat.jpg|147 Malayan Snow Flat 148 Scarlet Peacock.jpg|148 Scarlet Peacock 149 Mountain Snow Apollo.jpg|149 Mountain Snow Apollo 150 Gaudy Baron.jpg|150 Gaudy Baron Brahman Set 151 Common Mormon.jpg|151 Common Mormon 152 Great Mormon.jpg|152 Great Mormon 153 Blue Mormon.jpg|153 Blue Mormon 154 Andaman Mormon.jpg|154 Andaman Mormon Venus Set 155 Small Cupid.jpg|155 Small Cupid Cinnabar on white background cloned GF to A4 2012Low ResLow Res.jpg|156 Cinnabar Moth 157 Blushing Phantom.jpg|157 Blushing Phantom 158 Aphrodite Fritillary.jpg|158 Aphrodite Fritillary 159 Claudina's Agrias.jpg|159 Claudina's Agrias Ostara Set OrangeSkipperlingReal.jpg|160 Orange Skipperling GreenCharaxesReal.jpg|161 Green Charaxes NobleSwallowtailReal.jpg|162 Noble Swallowtail BrazilianMotherofPearlReal.jpg|163 Brazilian Mother-of-Pearl ForestMotherofPearlReal.jpg|164 Forest Mother-of-Pearl Juno Set DorisLongwingReal.jpg|165 Doris Longwing White-edgedLongwingReal.jpg|166 White-edged Longwing NumataLongwingReal.jpg|167 Numata Longwing Judith'sTigerLongwingReal.jpg|168 Judith's Tiger Longwing JunoLongwingReal.jpg|169 Juno Longwing Nyeupe Set SulphurDottedBorderReal.jpg|170 Sulphur Dotted Border SplendidDottedBorderReal.jpg|171 Splendid Dotted Border YellowDottedBorderReal.jpg|172 Yellow Dotted Border RededgedWhiteReal.jpg|173 Red-edged White MarbledWhiteReal.jpg|174 Marbled White Azure Set BogCopperReal.jpg|175 Bog Copper AtalaReal.jpg|176 Atala PurpleSapphireReal.jpg|177 Purple Sapphire LargeSlateHairstreakReal.jpg|178 Large Slate Hairstreak PurpleshotCopperReal.jpg|179 Purple-shot Copper Pilpintu Set CosingaHawkerReal.jpg|180 Cosinga Hawker Great_White_Longtail_butterfly.jpg|181 Great White Longtail Scorching_Sapphire_butterfly.jpg|182 Scorching Sapphire Amber_Paradise_Skipper_butterfly.jpg|183 Amber Paradise Skipper Cramer's_Paradise_Skipper_butterfly.jpg|184 Cramer's Paradise Skipper Otono Set Brown_Hairstreak_butterfly.jpg|185 Brown Hairstreak Provence_Hairstreak_butterfly.jpg|186 Provence Hairstreak Spanish_Festoon_butterfly.jpg|187 Spanish Festoon Foxy_Emperor_butterfly.jpg|188 Foxy Emperor Silver-Washed_Fritillary_butterfly.jpg|189 Silver-washed Fritillary Muertos Set Hades_Metalmark_butterfly.jpg|190 Hades Metalmark Red-Eyed_Underleaf_butterfly.jpg|191 Red-eyed Underleaf Satanic_Skipper.jpg|192 Satanic Skipper Giant_Sicklewing_Skipper_butterfly.jpg|193 Giant Sicklewing Skipper Ghost_Brimstone_butterfly.jpg|194 Ghost Brimstone Aurum Set Map_Butterfly.jpg|195 Map Butterfly Infuriating_Pathfinder_butterfly.jpg|196 Infuriating Pathfinder Common_Map_butterfly.jpg|197 Indian Map Gatekeeper_butterfly.jpg|198 Gatekeeper Golden_Birdwing_butterfly.jpg|199 Golden Birdwing Tinsel Set Common_Tinsel.jpg|200 Common Tinsel Punchinello.jpg|201 Punchinello Snowy_Angel_Skipper.jpg|202 Snowy Angle Skipper White_Peacock.jpg|203 White Peacock Green_Mantle.jpg|204 Green Mantle Papalotl Set Egina_Daggerwing.jpg|205 Egina Daggerwing The_Waiter_Daggerwing.jpg|206 The Waiter Daggerwing Many-Banded_Daggerwing.jpg|207 Many-banded Daggerwing Ruddy Daggerwing.jpg|208 Ruddy Daggerwing Sunset Daggerwing.jpg|209 Sunset Daggerwing Amore Set Pink-barred_Sister.jpg|210 Pink-barred Sister Sky-blue_Hairstreak.jpg|211 Sky-blue Hairstreak Red-washed_Satyr.jpg|212 Red-washed Satyr Pink_Forester.jpg|213 Pink Forester Noble_Leafwing.jpg|214 Noble Leafwing Ziana Set California_Dogface.jpg|215 California Dogface Aranda_Copper.jpg|216 Aranda Copper Agathyrsus_Day-flying_Moth.jpg|217 Agathyrsus Day-flying Moth Leprieur's_Glory.jpg|218 Leprieur's Glory Orange-washed_Sulphur.jpg|219 Orange-washed Sulphur Odyssey Set Scylla_Orange_Emigrant.jpg|228 Scylla Orange Emigrant Penelope_Shouldered_Brown.jpg|229 Penelope Shouldered Brown Circe_Butterfly.jpg|230 Circe Butterfly Telemachus_Morpho.jpg|231 Telemachus Morpho Ulysses_Swallowtail.jpg|232 Ulysses Swallowtail Roho Set Stoll's_Hamadryad.jpg|233 Stoll's Hamadryad Common_Archduke.jpg|234 Common Archduke New_Guinea_Rustic.jpg|235 New Guinea Rustic Eastern_Red_Lacewing.jpg|236 Eastern Red Lacewing Tithonus_Birdwing.jpg|237 Tithonus Birdwing Starlight Set Midnight_Blue_Butterfly.jpg|220 Midnight Blue Butterfly Sloane's_Day-flying_Moth.jpg|221 Sloane's Day-flying Moth Purple Owl Butterfly.jpg|222 Purple Owl Butterfly Telemachus_Morpho.jpg|223 Sunset Morpho Ryuu Set Purple_and_Gold_Skipper.jpg|238 Purple and Gold Skipper White_Dragontail.jpg|239 White Dragontail Giant_Swordtail.jpg|240 Giant Swordtail Green_Dragontail.jpg|241 Green Dragontail Dragon_Swordtail.jpg|242 Dragon Swordtail Senja Set Banded_Orange_Awlet.JPG|243 Banded Orange Awlet Orange-tailed_Awl.jpg|244 Orange-tailed Awl Chequered_Lancer.jpg|245 Chequered Lancer Hieroglyphic_Skipper.jpg|246 Hieroglyphic Skipper Pale_Green_Awlet.jpg|247 Pale Green Awlet Babochka Set Green-underside_Blue.jpg|248 Green-underside Blue Southern_Comma.jpg|249 Southern Comma Scarce_Swallowtail.jpg|250 Scarce Swallowtail Sooty_Orange_Tip.jpg|251 Sooty Orange Tip Purple_Emperor.jpg|252 Purple Emperor Vuelo Set Great_Jewelmark.jpg|254 Great Jewelmark Antea_Clearwing.jpg|255 Antea Clearwing Hewitson's_Agrias.jpg|256 Hewitson's Agrias Great_Stripestreak.jpg|257 Great Stripestreak Salji Set Small_Cabbage_White.png|258 Small Cabbage White Festive_Skipper.jpg|259 Festive Skipper Grey_Pansy.jpg|260 Grey Pansy Yellow_Tinsel.jpg|261 Yellow Tinsel Great_White_Imperial.jpg|262 Great White Imperial __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Trivia